


巫师

by Knott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 旧文补档
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	巫师

那是在纽斯卡尔，我们聊起了天。忽然之间，一个男人对我们宣布他从来没有爱过任何人。我和多莉很吃惊。我们是这群人里头唯一的麻瓜，而且我们知道自己看起来是什么样子。多莉把小提琴皮箱提在她的脚边，里面实际上装的是她的换洗内衣，我的衬衫是昨天换的，而且样式过时了。我们驾轻就熟地混进人群中间，打定主意不问对方任何问题，就像相识了很久的夫妻那样。这样一来，也不会有人对我们问太多的问题。确实，没有人对我们感兴趣，除了那个看上去像巫师的男人以外。他看上去时运不济，身上除了车票以外一个多出来的子儿都没有。他和那位女士聊起来的时候，我和多莉互相看了一眼。正如我们所预料的那样，半小时还没过去，他已经和所有人都熟识起来。话题在不知不觉之间牵扯到了爱情方面，主要是因为那个穿丧服的女士在哭，也许是为了安慰她，也许是为了让我们大家惊讶，他说出了那句怪异的话。

“从来没有，先生？”多莉忍不住问道，并且多看了他两眼。我明白她的意思，如果他是个年轻人，那么说出这样的话还情有可原，可是他已经老了。那张脸已经不可避免地露出了老练的皱纹，他的微笑仿佛涂了太多油的沙丁鱼，他还有一根很不起眼的魔杖。

“从来没有。”那个男人回答。

“可这是不可能的，“抽抽搭搭的女士说——她坐在多莉和我的对面，她的嘴唇隔着手帕在动。“一个人或多或少——可怜的帕特里克！——总爱过什么人。”

“从来没有过。”听到这句强调的话，多莉和我又禁不住互相对视了一眼。

她的样子好像是想笑，这引起了我的反感。在她用崇拜的目光望向那个连魔杖都握不好的男人以前，我忍不住要说点什么。“我以为巫师都有很多风流韵事。”

“那要看在什么地方了，小子，”我既不喜欢这个男人那种满不在乎的语气，也不喜欢他叫我小子，论年龄，我比他小不了多少。“在芝加哥，也许。可我是从一个你从来没听说过的地方来的。我们那里只有一间邮局，一个杂货铺，一座加油站。机场只有两条跑道，那还是在天气好的情况下。我一点也不怀念那地方。如果你有志于做一个渔民的话，那里当然不错，否则就不怎么样了。”

“那是什么地方？”多莉问道。

“桑迪角。你不会听说过的。在阿拉斯加。”

“那么你现在住在哪？”她开始对他感兴趣了，我看得出来。

“洛杉矶。”

我对这一切感到厌倦。这是何必？我问自己。我们会准时回到家，然后为了这个陌生的巫师——如果他给我们的是真名的话——大吵一架。多莉会重新提到钱，还有别的从七月起她就吵个不停的烦心事。“看来你并不甘于寂寞。”这话是我说的。我不知道我说这句话时的语气哪里有问题——穿黑裙子的那位女士哭得更响了。她的鼻翼一阵快速地翕动，并且用力吸着鼻子。多莉瞪着我。

“鲁迪！”

“怎么了，”我说，“如果他喜欢告诉别人他来自什么地方，那就应该做好了被别人问长问短的准备。至少是对那些相信他的故事的人。而我不是其中的一个。”

“看来，”那个巫师看了看我。他掏出一个玩具似的打火机，慢条斯理点着了火，但说完下一句话才吐烟圈。“你不相信我的话，先生？”

“一个人不可能没爱过什么人，不管他如何努力想让别人相信，”我其实没生气，尽管我的口气听起来像是在生自己的气，“那么，我想你也会说你不相信爱情了？”

现在打火机的光芒熄灭，那张脸在黑暗中变得更为衰老了，只可惜光线没能抹去上面的线条。他这时候才悠悠地吐出烟圈，并且把打火机的盖子合上。他看着我，那种目光让我感到一阵不舒服。过了一阵子我才意识到，他并不是在看我，而是在看向我的身后，仿佛是在透过我看着什么东西。他用一种平稳而疲惫的语气回答了我的话，似乎这种话已经有人问过他无数遍了，这一次他的答案也不会有什么不同。“没有这种东西。”他说。多莉惊呼一声。“噢帕特里克！”穿丧服的女士喃喃，她在座位里扭动了一下，就好像那句话戳碰到了一个伤口。

我盯着那张脸，把目光慢慢地扫过这个男人的全身。我让自己缓慢地露出笑容，一副把什么事情琢磨明白了的样子。“我懂了，”我转向多莉，“他被女人甩了。”

“听我说，先生——”

我没有搭理他。我继续转向多莉，好像候车室里其余的两个人全都不存在似的。我一字一句地，清晰完整地把我要说的话说完：“你最近过得很糟糕。你失去了信心，不知道该怎么振作起来。你会魔法，可是你甚至不能找到一份像样的工作。你年轻时喜欢过一个姑娘，她看透了你的本质。她离开了你，现在她过得很幸福。又或者，你根本从来没有对她表达过你对她的感觉，因为你是个懦夫。后来你在洛杉矶的街头重新遇到了她，可是她并没有看见你。因为她早就把你忘了。”

多莉咳嗽一声，捏了捏手上的皮箱。“打那以后，”我继续说，“你便决定你不相信爱情了。”我已经准备好胜利的表情，等我演完这出独角戏，向那个巫师回过头去的时候，我便打算把这种表情——连同一个模仿对方的微笑——一起露出来。可是多莉倒吸了一口气，好像我正在当着她的面谋杀一只小动物。我转头看到那个男人的脸，就在这时我把我准备好的话全都忘光了。“我说对了多少？”

他耸耸肩。“并不是像你想的那样，”他说，“我不相信爱情只是因为我从来没有见过它而已。我不相信它会使人变得更好。我能理解普通人为什么相信它，可是巫师没有做不到的事情，如果你特别精通魔法，并且知道你在干什么的话。因此，如果我对你承认我相信爱的话，你也许才应该真正开始担心，而不是刚好相反。因为你不会知道我能干出什么事——靠着魔法和一点酒精的帮助，一个爱幻想的巫师能干出很多普通人做梦也想不到的事情。这里面基本上没有界限，对于出色的巫师来说谈论爱情是没有意义的。你想看看爱情对我做了什么事吗？”

我起初以为他是在开玩笑，可是我渐渐明白过来，他是相当认真的。从压低的声音和拿魔杖的某种手势可以看出来，这个男人正在等待我的回答。多莉开始害怕起来了。“为什么不呢？”我说，假装没有注意到多莉拽了我一把。

“鲁迪，”多莉用一种劝慰的口吻说——当她相信自己能掌控住局势时她喜欢那样，“我想这位先生一定有什么地方要去。而且我们也看不懂魔法。”

她这话说得太迟了。那个男人已经站起来脱掉了外衣。他把袖子卷起以后回来了，站在我们跟前，就像马戏团的领班那样，高高地抬起了一只手臂。他的手上握住魔杖，在这个颓败破旧的小车站里这一幕显得尤其荒唐。我不得不承认这种荒谬的氛围——在夜晚的光线下——确实让我有些后悔了。我判断出来，我激怒了他。我无意于在这里与一个碰巧遇上的巫师来上一场竞赛，何况我还不会魔法。“我并没有什么地方要去，”这个男人微笑，“沃德罗小姐。”

我瞪着那张脸。我不知道他是怎么知道多莉的姓的，并且知道我们并不是真正的夫妻。他知道，否则他会叫她霍尔布莱恩太太——那才是我的姓。我只差一秒就要起身去揍他了，可是那个男人脸上的某种表情阻止了我那么做。那并不是警告，也不是威胁，他好像对一切都兴致缺乏。随着他疲倦地举起那只手臂，并且好玩地望着自己手中的魔杖的一端的时候，一个大胆的想法涌现在我的脑海：这是一个对魔法厌倦了的人。也许还是一个失意的巫师。帕特里克的遗孀停止用手帕按住半边脸，低下头来，对屋子里紧张的气氛充耳不闻，专心凝视着自己的手掌：手帕躺在掌心如同一只死去的蝴蝶。多莉狠狠踩了我一脚，现在她真的生气了。

“是霍尔布莱恩太太。”多莉说，然后脸红了。

“妈的，”我说，“难道你看不出来他根本不在乎这些吗？赶快开始吧。”

他走到我跟前俯身瞧着我，好像我不过一丁点那么大。我在他又凑近一些的时候跳起来，揪住他的领口。多莉只差一点就要尖叫起来，小提琴皮箱掉到了地上。所有的血液都涌向了我的脑袋，因为那个巫师在笑，他眯起眼睛打量着我，手里的魔杖绕了半圈又落下来。我看见他的嘴唇在动，也许他准备念出一个魔法，我已经捏紧拳头往上抬，右勾拳会让他好看。我丝毫不怀疑这会是一场混战。就在我用力呼吸，告诉自己做好准备应付任何奇怪事情的时候，候车室的门从外面拉开。一个你能想象得到的最不起眼的男人走了进来。他走到房间里的另一头，站在那条长凳边上。怪事发生了，那个要教训我的巫师停下来，看着他。我不知道他看到了什么，因为我正背对着那个人。在我身后发生的事情，让眼前这个邋里邋遢的巫师放下了魔杖。确切地来说，他是在几分钟以后才放下的。起先他不敢置信地盯着我的身后，鼻息粗重，嘴巴半张，一副傻相，就像看到了世界上最不可思议的事——同时也是最蠢的事。我不知道那个进来的男人干了什么。这个刚才还把魔杖对准我喉咙的巫师甩开我的手，颓然坐了下来。

他一坐下我便立刻回过头去，可是并没有看到什么特别的。

火车进站的时候，我再次看到了那个巫师。我让多莉在原地等我，自己走过去问他，他究竟看到了什么，以至于他刚才放开了我的手。他苦笑了一下，他的表情很犹豫。“你看到他坐下以前的那个动作了吗？”我说看到了，可是我不明白这有什么关系。我确实看见了：那个男人在坐下来以前掏出手帕，把旁边的一个位置擦干净，再小心地用手指碰了碰，确保上面没有灰尘，然后他却并没有在哪个位置坐下，而是坐在了那地方的旁边。他把手帕叠好后掏出怀表，并且把指针调慢了。

那个巫师想说什么，但最后还是拍拍我的肩膀，好像我们在这过去的三分钟里成为了朋友似的。而我讶异地发现，在外面的灯光下，这张脸并不如我记忆中那样老，只是他的背已经开始有些佝偻了。“慢上一分钟，”他把手按在我的胳膊上方，这样对我解释道，好像那本该说明什么似的，“我的表也是这样：它慢上一分钟。”

他转身登上火车，把票交给检票员，我对他的背影喊道：“那他妈是什么意思？”

他隔着窗口望向我。“麦克，”我没问这混蛋他是怎么知道我的真名的，“看这儿。我是一个人，对吗？”我点点头。“不对，”他语重心长地说，“现在去和多莉说对不起，因为你不值得，你不过是一个连两美分都不值的杂种，把你的心丢在了上战场前的什么地方。我告诉你那个巫师的名字，你去喊他的名字试试看，然后你就会看到一个魔法——一个我本来要给你看的魔法。再见，麦克·道格。”

我剧烈地喘着气，我需要喝杯酒。“关于爱情又是怎么回事？”我忍不住说道。

他怜悯地看着我。好像在我这个岁数——二十出头——他也问过自己这样的问题。“从今天起你会看到不同寻常的事，麦克·道格，因为你侮辱了一个巫师。”紧接着，他喃喃地告诉了我那个巫师的名字。我转身往回跑，多莉在喊我，可是我并没有停下来。我喘息着跑过四五列车厢，找到了那个推门进来的陌生人。他正提着自己的箱子，站在其中一列车厢的外面，好像还在等着与他结伴而行的什么人。我停住脚步，躲到一根柱子后面，然后我喊出了他的名字。

他回过头，我看到了那个魔法——它事实上算不上一个魔法，但它很可能是。

那人上车以后，我加快脚步，回到多莉身边。她看到了我脸上的表情，但她分外安静。我们在登上车厢以后很久才重新开始说话，那时候火车已经距离那个简陋的候车室很远了。她的一只手虚握在另一只手上，两手小心地拢在一起，如同护住一个秘密。

“他叫什么名字？”

“纽特·斯卡曼德，”我说，“那个差点揍我一顿的巫师告诉我的。”

“他是一个人吗？”她问。

我摇了摇头。她没有继续问下去。“我有事要告诉你。”她说。

“我也有事要告诉你。”我勉强笑笑，“你要告诉我什么？”

她打开那只盖住的手，一只蝴蝶飞了出来。“帕特里克的遗孀是一个巫师。”她说。

我想就是在那时，她已经决定要离开我了。可我当时并不知道这些，当列车有规律地朝前驶去的时候，我心里想的是别的事情：打在斯卡曼德头顶的那把雨伞。

一个男人走在他身边，替他打着伞，当斯卡曼德把伞推开的时候，那人抓住他的肩膀把他紧紧按在怀里——那张面孔总是让我想到多莉掌中的蝴蝶，我不知道自己是怎么把两件毫不相干的事情联系到一起的。我也不知道那是否算是爱情。有时候我把冰箱打开，把头伸进去的时候会想起这一幕，然后想起那个巫师的话。

“如果我对你承认我相信爱的话，你也许才应该真正开始担心。”那家伙说。

我问自己，斯卡曼德究竟有没有得到过那个伞下的吻，然后一个细小的声音会催促我关上冰箱门，回沙发上去，忘掉这件事。几个月以后，我打开报纸，看到那个男人——那个我在一个偏僻城市的小车站里看到的替纽特·斯卡曼德打伞的男人——的结婚启事。不知道为什么，我并没有感到十分吃惊，好像本该如此。我合上报纸，但我的胃里升起了一种怪异的不适感，一种空荡荡的冰冷感觉，好像我刚吞下了一大口冰糕。就在那天我决定离开这座城市，不再回来。

那是四月份。多莉·伍德罗在五月完婚。一切都很完美，她寄来了卡片。

FIN.


End file.
